Sonic and Stevens saucy sexual serenade
by FootBoy1999
Summary: Sonic and Stevens wrestling match takes a spicy turn lemon BoyXBoy dont like dont read!


Helloe yall~~~~~ uwu welcum to my new ficcy XP

Steven looked upon Sonic like a mother hamster about to devour its young. He felt such emotions when he gazed upon him... Anger... Revulsion...Lust... The strongest, and most shameful, of his desires for Sonic was his desire to create the utmost depravity with him. Stevens greatest wish was to create sweet music, with Sonic as his right hand man. Sonic was the best choice for him because of his supple flesh and sharp wit... something Steven greatly appreciated in the bedroom...

Sonic, his object of lust, was beneath him, cowering in fear. He feared what was to come, and who was about to come. His mind was telling him no, but his body was telling him yes as his erection strained against Steven's body. Sonic flushed in embarassment of being in such a position under his best friend. Boys don't think of their other guy friends this way, right? This was just a playful wrestling match between guys, right? This can't be anything remotely sexual... or so he thought. Meanwhile, Steven was thinking deeply about how deep Sonic could go. How warm, wet and oh so Tight he would be, if he could only convince him to share it with him.

"hey- uh... Steven,? Can we ,Uh... not play this game anymore?My Stomach... uh ...Hurts" Sonic admitted with his face blushing away from his best friend.

Steven leaned down, brushing up against Sonic's erection. This was his chance! Years of desperately pining over his best friend had culminated to this moment! The moment he would finally be connected to Sonic in a much deeper way than just friends. Steven leaned down, grinding himself onto Sonic's crotch to feel his heat.

"I don't think your stomach is hurting Sonic.. Why don't we play... More..." Seven breathed in Sonic's ear, as quietly and silkily as he could. He was going to pull a sweet song out of his quiet blue friend, they were going to make some music.

"Uhm.. I don't think_" Sonic was cut off with Steven pushing him down into a open mouthed kiss. So sudden, and all at once, Sonic though frantically. He wondered if Steven was onto his forbidden desire.

"Come on, I'll show you a different way to wrestle" Steven leaned down and trapped Sonic's arms with one hand above his head, immobilizing him. He wanted him vulnerable, unresistant to his advances. He then maneuvered them so Sonic was between his strong thighs. His rightful place, under him, beside him, his right hand.

"i don't feel too comfortable with this!" Sonic exclaimed, resisting.

"Don't be..."Steven locked him in another sensual kiss, shimmying down his pants.

"Steven...Boys don't do this... sort of stuff together.. you know, like sex stuff?"Sonic hesitantly protested.

"Oh Sonic, its current year... you need to get with the times. That's such an archaic way of thinking." Steven murmured in his ear ans he shoved two fingers in his mouth, wetting them. He swirled his tongue around the long digits feeling the wetness of his mouth. Oh, he was going to make this good for Sonic. He was going to make him scream his name to the heavens.

"Ah! I-I didn't mean it that way!"Sonic whimpers, as Steven thrusts the moist fingers into his butt. "No!Ah! Not there! I poop from there, that's so gross!"Sonic cried

"Not right now you don't, besides, this will feel good. I'll make it feel good for you Sonic" he reassured as he swirled his fingers in Sonic's ass. He was searching for that special spot he know would make Sonic come around real fast.

"No, still... AH! OH! What was that?!" Sonic shouted as his prostate was assaulted by Steven.

Steven chuckled and continued his assault on Sonic's boy pussy. He added fingers to stretch the passage to the girth of his member. When Sonic's asshole was properly worked through, He lay back and watched Sonic struggling to maintain his composer from the barrage of pleasure he has just been ascended too.

"I told you it would feel good. Now, put your legs up, I want to show you another thing," Steven says as he grabs Sonic's ankle and lifts up his legs, exposing his sweet bud to the world. Sonic's, feeling shy, tries to struggle against Steven revealing his most secret of places. His hole was puffy and wet from Steven's stretching, and he doesn't know if it would ever be normal again.

"What are you going to do?"Sonic asks apprehensively.

"Something that will make you feel good." Steven says as he leans down and places a small kiss on Sonic's hole. Sonic makes a face and turns his head away in shame.

"That's so gross, Steven...This is unnatural, its unholy..." Sonic protests, disgusted at the pleasure he was feeling from this.

"Oh Sonic, if it wasn't natural, why would God make it feel so good?Why would he make this-" He jabs Sonic's prostate with his reaching fingers,"inside you?"

"I don't know! Bible study never went over this part of ,uh! Creation!"Sonic cries, tears dripping from his wide eys, and trailing don into the sides of his face.

Steven cups his head lovingly, and brushes his tear away with his strong hands. "Don't be scared, it's just pleasure. You're not wrong for feeling good." he carefully slipped his pulsating member into Sonic's quivering wet hole. He groaned in pleasure as he engulfed Sonic in his arms and thrust into his tight heat.

"N-no, Stop, Ah~!" He groaned as Steven began thrusting shallowly. "This, This isn't right! This isn't,ah- okay!" He cried more, shaking as the thrusts and sobs racked his body. He tries to move away from the hard phallus currently massaging his passage.

Steven hold him down, Shushing him "Just feel it.. Just let go and feel it all..." He rocks his hips deeper into Sonic's body, positioning his hand for going deeper. He was going to show sonic that there was no shame in feeling pleasure, even if its from one of your guy friends.

"Ah~! Oh~! Oh, please~!" Sonic moaned

"Please what?" Steven utters gently in his ear, going slowly into his hole.

"Oh, don't make me say it, please~!Sonic cries for help. He doesn't want to admit to the immense pleasure he was feeling. It felt white hot, and so deep and dull and throbbing at the same time. It felt so, so good! He began to circle his hips towards Steven , trying to get more of his shaft inside him. he wanted it deeper, he needed Steven to hit what spot he has touched earlier, it made his knees feel weak and his toes tingle. He felt it deep inside of him, throbbing and swelling, Oh he needed more!

"Please, Sonic, please say it. I want to make you feel good, please, please say it" Steven whispered, breathing hard.

"Nhgg... N-Ah~! H- Harder..." Sonic says in a low, shameful tone.

"Alright..." Steven whispers as he lengthens his stokes, hitting him deeper than before.

"AH~! Oh~! Please, uh~! Don't stop!" Sonic moans in bursts between Steven's thrusts. It was as if his member was knocking the wind, and his senses, out of him! "Oh, please.. Go... faster"(AN:(Gotta go fast!))Sonic pleads through thrusts.

Steven happily obliges, pulling more sweet music from Sonic's throat, he readjusts his hand so that they are grasping Sonic's hips, going deeper and faster. His breath quickens with exertion, as he makes Sonic sing in pleasure. "Ah.. sweet... uh! Music!" He groans.

Sonic, feeling emboldened, scooches up to meet his hips harder against Stevens, creating the hard sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Uhhnn~!" Sonic throws his head back in pleasure, biting his lip.

The heat between them was building bigger and hotter. It was undeniable. The sweet hot pleasure was making them both loose control, and thrust together with wild abandon.

"Oh, my~! God~!"Sonic cries as he shoots his pleasure all across Steven's chest, feeling his own member throb excitedly. Steven, seeing his friend finish, he speeds up to gain his own release. Steven thrusts hard and fast, stirring Sonic's overstimulated insides even more, and shooting hot spunk over his intestines, pumping his love into Sonic's hole.

"Uhh... Huuh... Sonic..?" Steven asks after he regains some control.. He looks over to his now lover, sated and content, dosing in pleasure.

"Steven,?"Sonic starts to massage his battered hole with a thumb, working some of the cum from deep inside him out.

"Yeah,?"Steven gasps as he take in the erotic sight.

"Can we do that again?"

lmao pls r&r xd


End file.
